


pass the potatoes

by skellington



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Thanksgiving, What's new, a pack thanksgiving fic yay, aro-ace!cora, daddy pass the salt fic, everyone's coupled up and it's not really important to the fic but it's cute anyway, everyone's queer, i'm so sorry but they're so funny, no smut tho, that's my dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellington/pseuds/skellington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfortunately, it's Stiles that decides to speak first. An uncomfortable Stiles is a rambling, word-vomiting Stiles. He turns to Scott.</p>
<p>"So, uh. You too, huh?"</p>
<p>Or, a Pack Thanksgiving takes a minor detour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pass the potatoes

A big Thanksgiving is something new to everyone in the Pack. It's always been a small affair for everyone, and for some, even lonely. So this year, when the entire pack shows up at the McCall residence (with Melissa's approval, of course) with dishes in hand, they're all a little overwhelmed. Pleased, but overwhelmed.

The atmosphere is light and playful, and even Jackson's warmed up -- everyone's in a good, cheerful mood, and it's almost picturesque; aside from a little bit of snarling here and there, and a few pairs of glowing eyes. Everything is going great.

 

That is, until, the talking around the table dies down and Scott runs out of potatoes.

On a stuffed stomach and a light buzz from some werewolf-tweaked moonshine, he flicks his eyes up to Isaac's to catch his boyfriend's attention - he needs some more 'tatoes - and speaks mindlessly;

"Daddy, can you pass the potatoes?"

He only realizes what he's said once Isaac's hands are already on the bowl.

And if that wasn't mortifying enough, Derek's hands are too.

Scott, Isaac, Derek, and Stiles are blushing like mad men; the entire table is still, eyes on the four boys. Isaac looks like he's going to barf, and Derek is mentally tying a noose; Scott and Stiles are both praying for some higher being to smite them.

Everyone knows about the two couples, it hadn't really been a surprise when either had told the pack; but none of them knew about this. None of them needed to know.

Unfortunately, it's Stiles that decides to speak first. An uncomfortable Stiles is a rambling, word-vomiting Stiles. He turns to Scott.

"So, uh. You too, huh?"

Scott wipes a hand over his face exasperatedly.

Melissa puts down her fork and knife.

"Well, that's something I definitely didn't need to know."

Sheriff nods once in agreement. "Yeah."

 

Jackson lets out an obnoxious snort, and suddenly everyone in the room is laughing, except for Isaac, who's apologizing profusely and looks borderline nauseous.

 

If everyone calls Isaac and Derek daddy from now on, well, who can blame them?

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was absolutely terrible but the idea of both isaac AND derek reaching for it and stiles making a remark like that made me laugh for like 5 minutes happy thanksgiving


End file.
